Aragorn
by TheMandarin01
Summary: When Aragorn finds a polished blue stone in the forest, he thinks it is the lucky discovery of a poor farm boy; perhaps it will buy his family meat for the winter. But when the stone brings a dragon hatchling, Aragorn realizes he has stumbled upon a legacy nearly as old as the Empire itself. This is my first fan fic so dont hate. DISCLAMER I DON'T OWN LOTR OR THE INHERITANCE CYCLE
1. Prologue: A Shadow of Fear

In his castle, the king, Saroun, was waiting for the news that would change Middle Earth forever. At Saroun's feet the image of one of his spies appeared.

The spy said," The package has left, my lord.", and the image disappeared.

" Angmar, take the orcs and capture them. I want that egg,'' the king said.

The shadowy figure in the corner nodded and left the room

The wind blew through the outskirts of Merkwood. A tall armored shadow stood up and crushed a rabbit with his foot. The only feature his body had was his two fiery eyes. Sssspread out. Kill the men, but capture the woman. If the egg breaksss or ssshe diesss you will all be ripped apart,'' said the shadow. Around him ten orks climbed the trees and readied their bows. He looked around his tree and saw three horses ten miles away. Once they entered the perimeter the orcs shot the forward and rear horses sending their riders flying into the air, where the shadow used magic and made them combust. As the woman rides, she pulls out a giant blue stone and it began to glow. The shadow relies what was happening and with amazing speed began chasing her. When he was five yards away the glow went down revealing it had been teleported to safety she lepeaed off her horse and attacked the shadow. They exchanged a series of blows before he knocked her out. In his rage he burnt every tree an orc was in and grabbed the woman. A dark shadow rose and the two disappeared.


	2. The Hunters' Prize

Aragorn knelt in a field of grass and scanned for tracks with a hunter's eye. The prints said the pair of injured wrags, large hyena-like wolves that are over five feet high and have small yellow eyes. The sky was cloudy and dark, with a slight breeze in the air. He followed the tracks until he saw them climbing to their mountain den. Aragorn had hunted them enough time to know they were nocturnal, so he would have to wait until morning.

Aragorn was sixteen, less than a year away from manhood. He was pale, lean, tall, had shaggy hair and grey eyes. His clothes were worn from work. On his belt were two hunting knives, and a small thronging ax. Aragorn also had a yew bow and twenty arrows. He called for his cousin, Roran who was taller than Aragorn. He was also tanner, had shorter hair and brown eyes.

The pair had led the two teenagers deep into The Spine. Most people thought The Spine was haunted, but the two didn't fear the mountain range. It was the fourth night of the hunt and their food was half gone. If they didn't catch their prey tonight, they would have to leave empty handed. That was something they couldn't do, because their family needed meat for the fast approaching winter and didn't have enough money to buy meat in Bree.

Aragorn and Roran start to climb the mountain that led to the wrag den. When they got to the top the sun began to rise. What they found in the den was something they didn't expect. Aragorn and Roran fount the two wrags, but five cubs also. All of a sudden green lightning broke through the top of the den. A cyclone started bowing in the cave. The two boys herd the painful howls of the family of wrags. The winds were so strong that knocked Roran out of the cave.

"RORAN!'' Aragorn shouted. All of a sudden the winds slowed down and the clouds disappeared. He started running down to Roran who was starting to get up.

''Aragorn,'' Roran said '' I'm ok. Check and see what's left in the den.'' Aragorn did as his cousin had told him. What was left in the den was chared wrag skeletons and a polished blue stone. Aragorn watched for danger for several minutes. He then walked into the den and picked up the stone.

Aragorn had never seen such a polished stone in his life. Its flawless surface was light blue with thin white veins that covered it. It was cool and frictionless under his fingers. It was oval and about a foot and a half long.

''Aragorn!'' Roran exclaimed," What should we do with that stone you fount."

"Sell or trade it for food guess. Here'' Aragorn said. He handed the stone to his cousin who put it in the bag.

"Let's go." Roran said, and they started to descend the mountain and left The Spine.


End file.
